1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an adapter for a wheel barrow handle and more particularly to an extendable wheel barrow handle adapter.
2. Description of Related Art
Wheel barrows are well known and have been used for many years. However, in most instances, a wheel barrow's handles are fixed to the body of the wheel barrow and can be awkward for some users.
Because of height differences and differences in arm lengths, some people find a conventional wheel barrow difficult to use. In particular, when moving a wheel barrow on an incline or decline, many users have to stoop or bend awkwardly to create an effective grip on the wheel barrow. Doing so, especially for long periods of time, can lead to a sore back, sore hands and other infirmities.
Also, the leverage for lifting a wheel barrow is sometimes difficult to provide using handles which extend straight away from the body of the wheel barrow. Thus, there exists in this field a need for wheel barrow with handles that are adjustable in height and that can be arranged to help provide additional leverage for lifting the wheel barrow.